


all along there was some invisible string

by patchfire



Series: Cincinnati Covid [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Coronavirus, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: When you move, you have to let people know your change of address.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman
Series: Cincinnati Covid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	all along there was some invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> One of the little drabbles that goes along with [Chasin' Shadows in the Grocery Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110396)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Finn waits exactly a week before he calls his mother. It isn’t on purpose, but he also can admit he probably wouldn’t call as quickly if Thanksgiving weren’t approaching. 

“Finn!” Carole says when he calls her after dinner and after Puck’s settled in the little home office to do “a couple more hours of work.” Finn is on the main level, sitting cross-legged on the sofa and listening for the washing machine in the basement to finish. “How are you?” 

“Hey, Mom,” Finn says. “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“It’s still a little early for that!” Carole says. “But it is too bad that you boys can’t come home this year.” 

“Kurt’s still not talking to me,” Finn feels obligated to point out, “so it might not have been that enjoyable anyway.” 

“Pfft.” Carole clearly thinks that there would have been some kind of conciliatory Thanksgiving miracle, but she thankfully drops the topic. “I’ll send you some treats next week, though.” 

“Oh uh… that’s actually why I called,” Finn says quickly. “I moved.” 

“You did? Oh, honey, that’s great,” Carole says. “I’m so glad you’re not in that tiny sublet anymore. What’s your new address, I’ll jot it down.” 

Finn opens and closes his mouth twice, wondering if he should tell her where he moved first, but maybe it’s easier to go with the opening she’s given him. “1511 Victor Street,” he says first, listening to the scratch of her pen in the background, and when it pauses, he continues. “Cincinnati, Oh—”

“Cincinnati!” Carole interrupts. “Finn, why on earth did you move to Cincinnati? You don’t know anyone there!” 

“I do,” Finn says as firmly as he can. “The zip code is 45219.” 

“Who on earth do you know in Cincinnati, Finn?” 

Finn listens to the sounds of the house around him. If he focuses, he can hear Puck’s desk chair shift and the clack of his computer keys, and the hum of the dishwasher in the kitchen mingling with the rumble of the washing machine in the basement. “Puck,” he says after twenty seconds or so have passed. 

“Noah?” Carole sounds surprised, which Finn guesses is fair, all things considered. “Finn, I thought you hadn’t seen Noah since college.” 

“I hadn’t,” Finn says, and he picks at the fringe on the Nana-made throw on the back of the couch. They’d surprised Nana on Friday when he went with Puck to deliver her groceries, her face lighting up when she came to the door. “And that was my mistake, and Puck decided I got a second chance after all.” 

Finn isn’t sure if it’s clear what he means or not, and he’s bracing himself to be more specific with Carole as he waits for her response. Instead, her voice sounds knowing. “Ohhh. Oh, I had no idea,” she says. 

“Yeah, that was my fault, too,” Finn says. “You could say I was pretty stupid back then.” 

“But I wouldn’t,” Puck’s voice whispers from the doorway, and Finn snaps his head up to see Puck grinning at him. “Tea?” Puck mouths, tilting his head towards the kitchen, and Finn nods. 

“We live and we learn, Finn,” Carole says, and Finn can hear Puck filling the electric kettle. “It sounds like that’s what Noah decided, as well.” 

“I still owe him a lot of apologies,” Finn says. “But we’re here.” 

“Well, I’ll make sure and send a double batch of pumpkin cookies,” Carole says. “Noah always loved those.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Finn says quietly, smiling to himself. He and Carole are never going to see completely eye to eye on a lot of things—too many of them revolving around Kurt, if he’s honest—but he knows she was one of the 29% of voters of Allen County that voted for Biden, and the quiet acceptance of him and Puck is worth a few arguments over Kurt.


End file.
